Bella and the Wolf
by No1heathfan
Summary: Jacob stopped Bella from jumping off the cliff, and so Edward didn't come back. It's 10 years later, Jacob and Bella are married and have two kids. Edward comes back... My first ever Fan fic, please review. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case
1. Birthday

**1. Birthday- Bella**

I remember the day I nearly jumped off the cliff. It is in my nightmares. But in the nightmares I do jump, and then I drown. If Jacob hadn't come for me at that very moment, the moment I had so nearly jumped, I would have drowned. I prefer the drowning nightmares to the… Cullen nightmares. I have nightmares of the day HE left me in the forest, and I always wake up screaming. I've had these nightmares less and less over the years. If Jake hadn't been there for me I would have either died or been sent to a mental institution. I fell in love with him, so absolutely after I let go of Edward. It was just the nightmares. I can't control my dreams. I often think of that when I have spare time, or some days it just catches me out. I had to think of it that day. I didn't want to, but it was inevitable. 10 years to the day Edward had left me.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you!" It was a wake up call. I had to snap out of my 'what if' thoughts as my family came in to the Garden singing. What a family it was too! Jake was holding a cake and smiling.

"Thanks guys!" I beamed at them, blew out my candles, and then cut the cake. Then I looked round at my family. Charlie was here, with Sue Clearwater. Sue and Charlie had been together almost as long as Jacob and I. It was a wonder they hadn't moved in together yet. Then there was Jacob's wolf brothers and sister. Sam and Emily with their little ones, Laura and Mike. Jarred and a pregnant Kim, Quil and 13 year old Claire, Paul and my sister in law Rebecca, with my nephew, and the rest of the pack. Leah was happy now, and was engaged. Then there was Renée and Phil, who had come down to spend a month with us. Then there was Rachel, Jacobs's eldest sister and her husband and my niece. Last but not least there were my lovely children, Harry and Mia. Harry was named after Harry Clearwater, and he was 6. Mia was 4. The party broke up three and a half hours later when it started to rain, which was how most garden parties end round here. Nearly everybody left, and Jake and I got soaked as we packed the garden up. Billy, Charlie and Phil were watching the game when we got in, while Sue and Renée were playing with the kids and chatting at the same time.

"I'm surprised you haven't moved in together by now! Why haven't you?" I heard my mother ask. I chuckled. It was a typical Renée question.

"It's complicated. Charlie likes living in Forks and I like living in La Push, and there's the problem. Who would move in with whom? We did consider leaving here all together but I can't bear to leave Leah yet. She only just sorted everything out. She's been unhappy for so many years. And now she's found Mick, she's happy. But I think they may have rushed in to it a bit too soon, and if something happens I couldn't bear not being there for her," Sue sighed. Whoa! I thought. Life is complicated. I went upstairs to the washing machine to wash the tablecloth we had used for the party. I got changed and threw my clothes in there too. I didn't know Jake had come in until I felt his hands around my waist.

"Happy Birthday babe!" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and spun around.

"I love you!" I told him truthfully.

"Not as much as I love you!" He said.

"Impossible!" I replied.

"I won't disagree with that. Today. Because it is your birthday," he joked, gently squirting washing up liquid at me. It landed on my top.

"Ahh Jake!" I moaned, laughing, before I grabbed the liquid out of his hands and squirted it at him. Before we knew it we were had chucked washing up liquid all over each other and then water, and we were covered in bubbles. We were laughing and then the kids came in and joined in. Then Charlie came in.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're having a family fight!" I said, and Charlie started laughing.

"We'll I'm out of here! I only just got dry!" he said, "And you might wanna think about getting these two cleared up soon… it's getting cold and we don't want them caching a chill!" He had a point. The kids were soaked through.

"I'll run you two a bath!" I said, and did so. We left them in the bath, and then cleared up. We got sorted, and went downstairs. Charlie, Billy and Sue left soon after. I had a feeling that Charlie was spending the night at Sue's. We put the kids to bed and Phil and Renée retired for the night too. Jake and I sat in the living room and watched T.V, content just holding each other. We were just about to go to bed when we heard it- a wolf howling. It was Sam, calling the pack to him. Adrenaline rushed through my body. I always got scared when he went out, in case he didn't come home. It was dangerous. Jake rushed upstairs, grabbed a new pair of trousers and kissed me.

"Be safe!" I said. He laughed.

"I'll be fine! Go to bed. I'll be home in the morning," he kissed me again, and then he left. I did as he instructed. I went to check on the children first, though. It calmed me down to see them sleep; they were so at peace with the world when they slept. I kissed each of their foreheads gently, as not to wake them up, before shutting the door gently behind me. I got into bed and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Leech

**2. Leech- Jacob**

_What's up Sam? _I thought.

_Vampire. First one in months! This should be fun! _That was Paul.

_Paul! We have to be cautious!_ Typical Sam. I guess someone had to be careful. We had run past the borderline into what used to be the CULLEN territory. I looked around to see who was on either side of me

_Ewww! It stinks here! The smell is WAY stronger. _Paul was right. It did stink. The problem is, it was a familiar scent. WAY too familiar!

_Guys… this stinks of…_

_EDWARD CULLEN! _I roared, finishing Seth's sentence. I howled, twice. This was not a warning howl, or a danger howl, or just a howl that to let the rest of the pack know where you are. It was the howl of a wolf that was ready to attack.

_We have to retreat, this is their side or the treaty line. _Sam had a point. But I couldn't do that.

_No Sam, I have to confront him! He can't show up like this! Think of what it would do to Bella!_

_Sam's right, Jacob… we'll have to figure out a new way. _

_Shut up Quil._

_Jake, come on! _Embry said, and I realized the others were retreating.

_NO! This will kill her!_

_Or maybe it won't. She loves you now, its plain for everyone to see! And you were there for her. Be there for her again! _Leah put in. That was surprising. Leah wouldn't usually make comments like that. We had all noticed a change in Leah. She had gotten over being a bitter harpy years ago, but she hadn't been happy. Not until Mick came along. She cheated like I had with Bella to tell him what she was. She was as happy as any of us.

_And it would hurt Bella more if the two of you had a fight tonight. Emily tells me she worries about you every time you leave that you won't come back. _I could see they really needed me to come back now before we broke the treaty. He didn't usually tell us things that Emily told him voluntarily. I sighed, retreating.

_Smart choice, Jacob, and thank you. _Sam was too nice. I couldn't believe how close I had been to breaking the treaty! Shame filled my body, running through my veins.

_I'm sorry guys, I just…_

_Don't worry 'bout it. If someone who had hurt Claire came back after 10 years… well I would loose my patience too. _

_If some Ex- Girlfriend of Mick's came back after they had hurt him…_

_Thanks, but you're too nice._

_It could have happened to anybody. _

_It wouldn't have happened to you, Sam. _

_We don't know that. _We left it at that. I didn't phase back until our little red house was in sight. I ran to the front door, and up the stairs as fast as I could without making too much noise.

"Jake?"

"Did I wake you, love?"

"No, I woke when I heard a wolf howling. It sounded like it was ready to attack! What happened?" Darn you, you stupid wolf! I said to myself. Now she wants an explanation, and you have to tell her!

"Can we discuss it in the morning, I'm tired," I sighed. I needed some time. I couldn't figure out how I was going to tell her that the leech that had torn her up and then left her, open and bleeding was back. She nodded and holding her in my arms we both fell asleep.


	3. Finding out

**3. Finding out- Bella**

Jake was fast asleep, a troubled expression on his face. Mom and Phil had taken Harry and Mia out to see a movie in Port Angeles, and they would be going out for a meal too. That left Jake plenty of time to catch up on his sleep and then tell me what happened the night before. I was anxious to know, but I wasn't going to let my curiosity get in the way of his much deserved sleep. So I did some work to pass the time. I worked in a lab and I had to write a report. I had majored in Biology at the University of Washington- sharing a dorm with Angela. Jake came downstairs at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Good morning sunshine!" I laughed, kissing him.

"Ah honey! You shouldn't have let me oversleep!"

"Why not? You needed sleep and you were planning to keep the garage closed today anyway," I waited patiently, letting him eat. When he had finished I cleared his plate away.

"Jake, what happened last night?" I practically exploded with curiosity. He sighed.

"It's complicated sweetie…" Jake said. He looked nervous, and he barley ever said 'It's complicated' unless he didn't want to tell me something.

"My brain is pretty good at handling complicated, Jacob," I replied.

"We were ran away from La Push towards Forks, and we smelt a Vampire, and it was a familiar scent. It was a scent that our great Grandfathers would have recognized too," Jake paused letting the words sink in. And sink in they did. The Cullens, or at least one of them were in Forks. They were back.

"They're back?" I barely whispered. Jake shook his head sadly.

"No Bells, He's back," he said, and then pulled me close and hugged me. I took several deep breaths, burying my head into Jacobs's chest. I was glad he could not see my face. Edward Cullen was back. Back. In no time at all, the sadness was filled with anger. The emotion I should have felt from the beginning. Why should I be sad that he was here? I loved my life, my kids and of course I loved Jake. Edward Cullen was not welcome in my life.

"How dare he!" I said, looking up at Jake. "How DARE he come back here now? After all these years! He left. He left, and now he thinks he can come back here! Live here like before! NO!"

"Don't worry Bells, he can't come to La Push without breaking the treaty, and we'll protect you. He won't come near you!" Jake's voice was filled with love and concern. Jake would be true to his word. He would probably go out on patrol every night until Edward moved away. Yet a part of me wanted to see Edward. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mind him living in Forks, in 100 years.

"Maybe I should go and see him," I whispered. Jacob stiffened.

"Bells… don't feel like you owe him a visit! He…" The phone rang and I answered it. It was Sam.

"Bella, it's Sam. Is Jacob there? It's about last night," Sam was treading carefully.

"Is it about Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said gently and I passed the phone to Jake. Sam talked and Jacob looked worried. In what seemed like forever, he hung up the phone.

"Bella honey, I'm gonna take you down to Emily's. My only worry is Renée and Phil- they have the kids and I wouldn't want them bumping into…"

"Don't worry, they're in Port Angles, and it's a nice day. Edward wouldn't go there," I said. We walked to Emily and Sam's place. Jake was cautious, always on edge. He looked really nervous. Finally, we arrived at Emily's.

"I love you Bella! And don't worry!" Jake said, before kissing me passionately and rather nervously and taking off into the forest.

"Hey Bella!" Emily said, hugging me. My mind was whirling with ideas, mostly wild, impossible ideas.

"Emily, where are they going?"

"To meet with… Edward," It was annoying although thoughtful that they try to avoid saying his name.

"Perfect. Emily, I'm going to go. I need to see him. I need to resolve a few things," I said, and then prayed that Emily was not going to make a fuss. I didn't want to make her angry with me. To my surprise, Emily nodded slowly.

"Thank you Emily! Love you!" I hugged her quickly, before running off into the forest as fast as I could.

"Be safe Bells!" Emily called after me. I smiled. Emily was the closest thing I had to a sister and I certainly loved her like a sister. We understood each other. I ran on and on. I didn't know where they were going to meet, but I had a pretty good idea. They would almost certainly meet in no mans land. That way neither of them would be crossing the treaty. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard a wolf howling. It was close. I ran in that direction. It was then when I saw him. His pale white marble skin glittered in the sunlight. He couldn't see me. I hid, watching. The 10 wolves glowered at him. He was communicating with them through there minds. How unfortunate for me. I dared myself to edge closer to catch a glimpse of his face. It was perfect, beautiful, and magical. It held me in a trance. However, all vampires were beautiful. Jacob was gorgeous, and I loved him. I looked at Edwards face as he nodded, rather sadly I thought. Yes, I loved him too, but not how I used to. My heart was Jacobs now. It was a relief to know that. Smiling, I decided that it was not the right time to make an entrance. Then the wind blew, throwing my hair off my face. Then Edward closed his eyes and smiled. He had found me.


	4. Protection

**4. Protection- Jacob **

We approached the clearing. Sam had wanted to keep me near the back in case I did anything, but I persisted and he agreed to let me stand beside him. Quil and Embry were there in case I did anything rash or stupid. When the bloodsucker arrived, I growled loudly. Edward smiled a little bit. My blood was boiling with anger. How dare he mock me? Did he think of it as a joke? Was he thinking of what he did to the poor human girl and laughing at how easily humans could be broken? I didn't doubt it. I thought of the image that had haunted Sam for years. The night HE had left her. It pained me to see Bella like that, but I needed to see if it had an affect on him too. It did. He winced, as if in pain. That showed him.  
"Thank you, Jacob, for reminding me of what I did to poor Bella Swan," he said.

_My pleasure, leech. And it's Bella Black. _I remembered the day we were discussing who was going to take who's name. " 'Bella Black Swan' sounds nice." I had said. She laughed. She didn't call herself that officially, but I called her my Black Swan sometimes. I let my memory cloud my thoughts so that he could see it. Bella happy with ME.

"That was certainly interesting, Jacob," Edward said, sounding rather pained this time. Embry started to snort beside me. I joined in.

_You've had your fun, Jacob. Embry compose yourself. We're here on business. Well, Edward, we are listening. _

"Thank you, Sam, for agreeing to see me. I would like to see Bella Black. I need to speak with her. We are moving back. I couldn't stand being away from her for so long, and now we will be here to help protect her if necessary." I howled at his stupid suggestion.

_Edward, we cannot prevent you from staying here, or if any harm comes to Bella, protecting her on __**your side of the treaty line, **__but it's not our decision whether she talks to you or not. _Sam nodded at me.

_I doubt she'll want to talk to you, bloodsucker. She was very angry this morning when she found out you were here. _Edward nodded sadly. A wind blew. The leech closed his eyes and smiled. That's when I knew. Bella was here.

Edward walked over to a bush. He pulled a few branches back and there was Bella.

"Hello Bella," he said, tenderly. I growled, running into him. I caught him unexpectedly and knocked him off his feet. I jumped in front of Bella protectively.

"JAKE!" She screamed. I was confused, but I would have to sort all that out later. I needed to focus on keeping her away from that leech. The blow I had delivered to the bloodsucker would have broken several of a human's bones, but not his. He was left without a scratch.

"Bella… I would just like to speak with you privately," he said. I wished that I could talk in my wolf form, so that Bella could understand me.

_In your dreams, bloodsucker.  
_  
"Yes of course. But Bella is indeed here. You didn't force her to come. On the contrary, I'm sure you were rather she was safe at home, away from me. But she came. So let her make her own mind up,"  
_  
Have it your way._

_"Bella, will you, please come and talk to me privately?" I looked at Bella, begging her with my eyes to say no. She nodded, looking at me with an apology written all over her face._

"Jake, it won't be for long. I'll be home before bedtime. Promise. Just fix dinner up please," she said. I felt suddenly angry with her. She was letting this vampire take her somewhere and the only thing she could think about is that she wouldn't have time to make dinner.

_Tell her I will. And tell her to be careful. _

"The dog tells you he will, and to be careful," I could already see a little smile forming on his face. I wanted to rip it off him. "I suggest I carry you while I run. It'll be the quickest way to my house," Edward suggested. Bella looked reluctant, but then nodded. He turned to leave.

"Edward?" she said. He turned back, surprised that she was actually addressing him. Before she was only answering in non-verbal responses.

"In the future, refrain yourself from calling my husband or any of the others in my family **dog**, it offends me," I couldn't help laughing. One by one, the rest of the pack joined in. I hoped he was embarrassed; it was impossible to tell with vampires.

"Of course," he said.

"I love you Jake, always," Bella said, stroking my fur. The she turned to Edward. "I'm ready," she said. Edward smiled; he picked her up and started running. They were gone in a flash.

_Hey Sam, I thought Emily was meant to be looking after her? _That was Paul. We REALLY didn't need his commentary.

_What was Emily meant to do, restrain her? _Sam snapped. Everyone was on edge today. Sam rarely ever lost his temper.

_I should have asked her what she wanted to do this morning, that way I could have organized it with her! _

_Don't beat yourself up about it, Jake. _

_Why shouldn't I, Seth. It's __**my**__ fault. _

_What's your fault? She obviously wanted to talk to the leech. That would have happened either way. _

_Leah, do I need to spell it out? _

_She's just trying to help, Jake_. I didn't say anything else. Quil was right. She was just trying to help me. And she was right about everything. When I got in I put pasta on to boil. Renée and Phil came home and the kids were hungry. They had eaten out for lunch at Pizza express, so giving them Pasta now REALLY wasn't the healthiest option. I told them that Bella was at a friend's house, and that I needed to go out for a while. Renée was spectacular at knowing what people were feeling, and she looked like she really understood. That's what I liked the most about her. She saw the world differently. I ran into the woods and phased back into a wolf, and then I waited.


	5. Homecoming

**5. Homecoming- Bella**

We stopped just outside of his house. It was just like I remembered it. Big, beautiful and open.

"The others will come back shortly. They wanted to give us some time to talk," Edward smiled. I'd forgotten the way his voice was, like velvet. We went upstairs to his room. I sat on the couch, (the replacement of a bed, as of course he didn't sleep). We sat in silence for a while. The he came over to me suddenly and started to kiss me. I pushed him away. He let me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. But it was wrong of me. I'm sorry,"

"Couldn't HELP yourself! Edward, you DID manage to help yourself. You didn't want me, remember?"

"No, Bella! Never! I've always wanted you! I left you because I thought it was safer for you!"

"You IDIOT! I was heartbroken… I could have KILLED myself! I nearly DID kill myself. I was going to jump off a cliff! Well- it was meant to be cliff diving, but I didn't realize that there was a storm coming and that the current would be too strong for me to fight! Jake saved me. And do you know why I nearly jumped off a cliff and rode my motorbike and basically put myself in danger? Because that was the only time that I could hear your voice without it hurting!"

"Bella, do you still love me?" Edward asked. That took me by surprise. I didn't think I would have to answer that just yet.

"Yes, but not like I used too- my heart is Jacobs," I said gently.

"I could make you happy Bella. I could change you right now, like you had always wanted me to! Please Bella. Come with me!" For half a second, I was tempted. But not for long. I saw my children and Jacob and the pack, and I was filled with love for them.

"Do you know what you would be asking me to do?"

"Leave Jacob, I know," he said.

"Not just Jake, Edward. You would be asking me to leave my children!" He winced.

"You have children?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry and Mia. And I love them with all my heart," he nodded. "Hasn't Alice seen any of this?" I asked. He laughed bitterly.

"Alice can't see the wolves. When you disappeared from her vision we go worried. Alice and I came back, to make sure you were O.K, and that's when we saw you with Jacob. It was the day of Harry Clearwater's funeral,"

"You know, that is the day Jake and I first became a couple," I said. Edward groaned.

"Do you think, that if I had come in when I saw you two kissing, you would've come back to me?"

"Most probably," I admitted.

"Let's just pretend it's that moment…" Edward said wistfully. I sighed, and looked at our reflections in the mirror. The age difference was noticeable, but not as noticeable I would have thought it would be when I was 18.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" I asked.

"I forced myself to leave you be. Remembering that you're happy kept me going I guess. I went into a sort of… trance you could call it. Years went by so quickly, I didn't really notice. Then I woke up from it one morning, and knew that I couldn't live like that anymore. That I needed you," he was looking at me with such an expression of love that I thought I could feel my heart breaking into two.  
"I'm sorry Edward, but you had me, and then you threw me away. And now I love Jake," I sighed.

Suddenly the door threw open and in flew Alice, who threw her arms round me.

"BELLA! I've missed you sooo much!"

"I've missed you too!" That was true. I really did miss her.

"So, tell me EVERYTHING! I couldn't see a THING because of the Wolves!"

"I married Jacob, and I now have two children, Harry and Mia," Alice looked a little shocked.

"Do you love Jacob?" she whispered. I nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek. Why had they come back? Why were they doing this to me?

"Oh dear," she said, and then "Lets go downstairs, the others are waiting."

Edward walked out of the room first and Alice grabbed hold of my hand. She looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! We never should have left you! I wanted to say goodbye, but he thought a clean break was better for you. We shouldn't have listened to him. And now it's too late," I hugged her. At least she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

"I'm sorry Alice," I whispered. I seemed to be apologizing an awful lot today.

"Are you two coming?" Edward called from the corridor. Holding hands, Alice and I followed Edward downstairs.

"Bella!" Esme cried, hugging me carefully. I looked over her shoulder at Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They all looked back at me sadly. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry hysterically.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked, while Esme just held me tighter.

"I have to go now," I said.

"Please stay a while," Edward said. I looked deep into his butter coloured eyes and then cried harder.

"I have to go! Jake is probably worried sick about me, and Renée and Phil are here. Besides, I need to put Harry and Mia to bed," I said, wiping my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even. I looked around at the Cullen's, and was shocked by how much I had missed them. They could have been my family, instead of the pack. But I didn't have any regrets. They shouldn't have come back. They were making me feel bad. I had shed enough tears over Edward Cullen.

"Bye," I said, before walking to the door and closing it behind me. How was I going to get home? Maybe I could go to Charlie's and he could give me a ride home?

"BELLA!" someone called. I sighed.


	6. Regret

**6. Regret- Edward**

In all of my existence I have never been such a fool. If I were mortal I could kill myself. But easier said then done when you are a vampire. My Juliet has gone off with Paris. Serves me right, I guess. Yet I don't want to accept it. I can see now how deeply I'd hurt her. And I have to put it right. Oh, if only I had changed her when she had asked me to! But I was so intent on her living a NORMAL life! I wanted to save her soul! I could have maybe persuaded her to give me a second chance, but she has two children now. Her eyes lit up when she talked about them, and Jacob. That stupid interfering DOG! I had to keep reminding myself that it was my fault. I would have done the same in his place.

"Edward?" Esme said. I realized I had been 'daydreaming' though I don't really do ANY dreaming, night or day.

"Yes?" I asked. I was tired (Mentally of course), Bella had left and we were all in shock. My family had promised that they would be welcoming, as I knew they would be. They had all loved Bella, with maybe the exception of Rosalie. But even she had known what Bella meant to me, and she had promised especially to be nice. And she had. She hadn't scowled at Bella once that day. She had actually smiled and tried to look friendly.

"Edward are you Ok?" Emmett asked.

"Do I look it?" I snapped. Rosalie hissed, glaring at me.

"Come on babe, leave him," Emmet whispered, sliding his arm round her waist, pulling her away. I felt sick. I needed to get away from my family. Alice came into the room and looked at me knowingly.

_You're going?_ I nodded very slowly. In fact, only Alice knew it was a nod. We were good at these private conversations. We'd been having them for years.

_Tell them now. And make sure you come back tomorrow. We've got a few things to figure out. _I did the special nod again. She walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were watching football, and Rosalie was watching Emmett. Alice twirled around into Jaspers lap. I ran out of the room and up the stairs. I stood outside of Carlisle's office. I knocked.

"Come in!" I felt slightly ashamed as I made my way into the office and prepared to tell him that after insisting on them coming here I was now going to leave them here, even if only for one night.

_Hello Edward. What's wrong? _I sighed again.

"Carlisle, I have to leave tonight," He nodded. _When will you be back?_

"By tomorrow morning,"

_Goodbye son, see you tomorrow. _I nodded.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said gratefully. I went downstairs and stood in front of the T.V.

_What the hell bro? _Emmett looked at me, annoyed.

"I'm going," I said. "Just for tonight!" I added hastily, when I saw the expressions on all of their faces except Alice's.

_You have GOT to be kidding! Jerk! Idiot! Selfish, insolent FREAK! _Rosalie's insults went on and on.

_Awww man! Edward can't you stick it out? _I shook my head at Emmett sadly.

_We shouldn't have come. We left the girl. You made a choice Edward. _

"Not now Jasper!" I snapped. _Whatever you say. But you'll have to face the facts sometime._

_I'll miss you Edward. _Esme was sad. I could kick myself for worrying her.

"I'll play for you before I go," I said, walking over to the piano. I played her favorite song for her.

_Thank you Edward, it was beautiful. _

"Goodbye," I said, before running outside, letting the woods swallow me.


	7. Loose ends

**7. Loose ends- Bella**

Jacob was right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded rather frantic, and I still had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I couldn't sit at home and wait. It was killing me! I felt so powerless. So I phased back and ended up here. I didn't want to get this close but… I couldn't help myself. Oh darling, what's wrong?" he looked like he wanted to cry too as he brushed one of my tears away.

"I love you Jake," I said, I said kissing him and brushing my hand through his hair.

"I love you too. Lets get out of here," I nodded. "Do you mind if I phase back and I'll carry you?"

"That's fine," I whispered.

"You can tell me what's wrong on they way,"

"O.K," I said gently. Jake went to phase and then he howled, my signal to come. I gently climbed on to his back and held on to his long, thick fur. He ran slower than usual, and I started to talk. I wasn't even sure he could hear me.

"… Edward told me… and they all came… felt so **bad**… overcrowded…" It took me a long time to tell the story.

As soon as Jacob phased back, he nearly exploded. I hadn't seen him shake that much since he was a young Werewolf.

"How **dare **they! How **dare **they do that to you! They left you and now they're making YOU feel guilty. Oh what I could do…"

"Calm down Jake," I sighed, hugging him, pulling him close. When he had stopped shaking we walked home hand in hand.

"Hi! I put the kids to bed but I reckon they're still awake if you want to say night," mom said as soon as we walked through the door. We nodded and made our way silently up the stairs.  
"You go see Harry first," I said, before opening Mia's bedroom door.

"Mommy! Where have you been? Daddy said you went to visit a friend,"

"I did honey," I kissed her forehead.

"Daddy doesn't like your friend," that shocked me. Had Jacob said that to her?

"Doesn't he?"

"No. He sounded really angry when he told nana you were at a 'Friends', and he looked ready to bite their head off," she growled the word friends, trying to imitate Jake. I then realized that Mia was probably going to be like Renée. Renée **saw** so much more than anyone I knew. She noticed everything.

"Oh… well night honey," I said.

"Night mommy," she said happily. I went to say Goodnight to Harry- who was reading comics. I must have looked thoughtful as I climbed into bed because Jake laughed and said,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mia is so… **observant**. It scares me," I began, placing my head against his chest. When I explained he laughed.

"Who'd have thought it? We'll have to be more careful now when there's something we want to hide from her," I nodded, suddenly sleepy.

"Pleasant dreams," Jake said, kissing the top of my head. I drifted off in no time.

My dreams were far from pleasant. Harry, Mia, Laura and Mike were playing near the woods. Emily and I were sitting on a log, talking and laughing.

"BELLA! RUN BELLA!" Jake screamed. I could hear him but couldn't see him. The kids had disappeared. The sky clouded over.

"HARRY! MIA!" I yelled. I tried to run but my legs were locked in place. Suddenly I was at the top of a cliff, and was just about to jump… when a pair of hands grabbed me, pulling me back.

"Jake!" I said. There was a problem. The hands were too cold. I turned around slowly. It was Edward, who leaned down and kissed me. I didn't resist. Then out of nowhere came Sam, who came up from behind Edward in his wolf form, though in the dream he could speak.

"You have broken the treaty," he growled, and then he started to rip Edward apart while Jake laughed from the sideline.

"NO!" I screamed, unable to tear my eyes away from the horrific scene. "PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! SAM!"

"Bella! BELLA! Bella WAKE UP!" Jake said urgently, shaking me. I gasped, plunging out of my dream.

"Jake!" I sobbed, throwing myself at him. He hugged me and I felt safe in his big warm arms.

"What were you dreaming? You were shouting all sorts of weird things. At first it was just talking- you said 'Jake' and then 'Edward'. Then you started screaming all of a sudden 'Stop it Sam! Please stop it,' and then you mumbled, 'Jake shut up," and then you started screaming stuff like 'SAVE EDWARD! HELP HIM,' and then you just screamed," I bit my lower lip. I hadn't said some of this stuff in my dream, had I?

"I don't wanna talk about it Jake," I whispered. He nodded. "I'm gonna go get some water," but Jake sprung out of bed before I could and said;

"I'll get it," I smiled. The smile fell of my face as soon as Jake left the room. What, if anything, did the dream mean?


	8. Jealous

**8. Jealous- Jacob**

I could kill that stupid, filthy _reeking _bloodsucker for making her feel guilty and invading her dreams, giving her nightmares! I felt so scared and powerless when she went with the leech to his _crypt_. I broke the treaty- I went into their territory. I was going to have to keep my thoughts careful for _weeks_ so that the others couldn't find out.

I was just so scared. Too scared. I felt helpless, powerless, as if he might snatch Bella away from me. That he might _do_ something to her. Like turn her into a bloodsucker so it wouldn't be safe for her to be around the kids and I anymore. I haven't felt so miserable in my life. We have a LIFE here, a damn good life, and he's not welcome in it.

A jolt of fury went through me when he mentioned wanting to stay here. I couldn't allow it. I don't want my son or my daughter to go through what I went through. The transformation, the pain. Knowing that it's part of who you are and it is **never** going to go away. The bloodsuckers don't have the right to do that to us. If they had hearts, like even now Bella is so sure they do, then they would never come back to Forks. They would let us live normal lives, instead of making new enemies for themselves. They would, but they _don't __**have**__ hearts. _Or rather, they do, but they have stopped beating. It doesn't count, so either way, they don't have hearts.

I got Bella's water for her and found her sitting in bed, looking as if she were about to cry. A surge of hate for Edward Cullen rushed through me.

"Calm Jacob," I whispered.

"Thanks Jake," Bella said, drinking the water in three big gulps. "Night," she said, kissing me on the cheek. She was asleep in seconds, or rather she was pretending to be.

"Was your dream so bad that you can't share it with me?" I whispered, so faintly that if she were awake she wouldn't be able to hear me. She groaned.

It was about 5:00 am when I realized two things. One, Bella wasn't in bed, and two, that the window was wide open. I hadn't left it open. For terrifying second, I thought that Bella had thrown herself out of the window.

_How could you even think that Jake! _I snapped at myself. I looked out of the window and the smell hit me full on in the face. I started to shake, loosing control. I had to run out of the room and then out the front door as fast as I could. I couldn't control my anger. I phased almost as soon as I was out of the house. I was glad it was dark. Sam would have been rather put out with me if a neighbor had seen me. I wondered if I should get Sam but then decided against. This was something I was going to sort out myself. I followed Edward's scent. It didn't take me long to find him. And I was right, Bella was with him.

"Edward you do realize you've broken the treaty,"

"I love you that much,"

"Please don't,"

"It seems your husband has followed us,"

_Get away from her now Leech, go home. I'll inform Sam of this, of course._

"Then I shall inform Carlisle that you broke the treaty yesterday afternoon,"

_You like to play Hardball, don't you?_

"Yes I do,"

"Jake, where are you? Come out please," Bella said. It sounded like she needed me. That made me smile. I showed myself.

_Well then, it's our little secret, bloodsucker._

"We both know you can't keep secrets, dog"

_I have my ways._

"Yes, I hope so,"

"Boys, stop it! It's getting on my nerves. You two are arguing and I'm only getting half of the argument," I was annoyed. What did she expect? She knew I couldn't talk in my wolf form. I ran back into the woods and phased back.

"Thanks," Bella smiled.

"Well, I'll go now. See you in the afternoon Bella," I was taken aback. She was planning to go and visit him? He could read my mind and laughed as he ran off into the forest.

"I'll explain. Let's walk home please," she said. I nodded, resigned.

"We have to hurry though. Phil's been getting up at 6:00 for the last three days, we had better be there before he gets up. And could you please explain how you ended up in the forest with that bloodsucker," I said. My voice sounded flat and Bella noticed, sighing.

"Please don't call him that," she said.


	9. Confessions

**9. Confessions- Bella **

It was 4:30 am when I heard the window opening. I don't know why I wasn't shocked or afraid. As soon as I heard it I knew it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sleepily.

"I needed to talk to you,"

"And you chose my bedroom in the middle of the night to do it?"

"I thought you might avoid me otherwise," His velvet voice sounded sad. It made me sad too.

"O.K, but not here, let me get dressed and we'll leave," I went and got changed quickly into some jeans and a jumper.

"Do you know how much it stinks in here?" he whispered. I threw my pillow at him and he laughed.

"Do you mind if we leave via the window?"

"Not at all," I laughed. After he had jumped out of the window with me in his arms, he took of into the forest. We didn't go in too deep into the forest.

"Bella, I love you. Do you know that?"

"I do now," I smiled, "but for years I believed you didn't,"

"After all those times I told you I loved you, it took only one sentence from my lips to convince you otherwise. I was so mystified. How? How could you believe that?"

"I trusted you," I replied simply. It was the truth, and he looked upset. Like he should have. It was his fault he left me. It was his fault that I was married to Jacob and had two children. Not that I wasn't happy about that, but I knew he wasn't.

"I am such a fool," he whispered. I couldn't help agreeing.

"Would you ever take me back? Say if Jacob imprinted, or even just found someone else. Would you take me back?" he asked. I was shocked.

"I don't know, Edward. I would deal with that situation if it happens," I whispered. I didn't like to think of Jake imprinting, as I knew it could happen one day, and then that would be it. Bam! Over. Finished.

_It might not even happen Bella. They don't all imprint._ I had to constantly say to myself whenever I thought of it. The fact is I knew it would bring back the abandonment nightmares, and they would be one thousand times worse than before.

I had been thinking staring into space. I hadn't noticed Edward coming towards me, tilting his head. He was going to kiss me. That brought me back to my dream. He started to kiss me and I couldn't find the will to pull away.

_Stop Bella! Bella STOP IT! _My head was shouting at me. I let my instincts take over, and my head shut down. I was letting myself enjoy the moment as I ran my fingers through his hair. He slid his hands around my waist. He seemed secure now. And then suddenly we stopped.

"I know you still love me Bella," he said.

"Yes- but…"

"Not as much as Jacob Black,"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then I'll pray to God that he imprints," he said gently, even sadly.

"Please don't. I know I don't want him too," I said. I realized he still had his arms around my waist. I gently unhooked them.

"Are you going to stay? In Forks, I mean?"

"We don't know," he sighed.

"Edward you do realize you've broken the treaty,"

"I love you that much," I flinched.

"Please don't,"

"It seems your husband has followed us," I stiffened. Jacob! Did he see us kiss? I was praying that he hadn't. I was the only one's who thoughts Edward couldn't read, but right now I wished he could. So I could ask him.

"Then I shall inform Carlisle that you broke the treaty yesterday afternoon," Edward snarled. I sighed. I hated that, as I only got one side of the story. There was a pause.

"Yes I do,"

"Jake, where are you? Come out please," I said. I sounded nervous, even desperate.

He smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

"We both know you can't keep secrets, dog," Edward said. There was a rather short pause.

"Let's hope so," Edward laughed bitterly. This was getting on my nerves. Couldn't Jake just phase back?

"Boys, stop it! It's getting on my nerves. You two are arguing and I'm only getting half of the argument," I snapped. Jacob went back into the forest and phased back. I knew he was annoyed. I wished I hadn't snapped at them, especially as it sounded as if it were directed at Jake. It wasn't helping my case AT ALL.

"Thanks," I smiled, trying to redeem myself.

"Well, I'll go now. See you in the afternoon Bella," then Edward was gone. Jake's expression pained me. He looked so surprised and **hurt** that I felt someone was stabbing me in the chest. I had had enough of those feelings.

"I'll explain. Let's walk home please," I said. He nodded.

"We have to hurry though. Phil's been getting up at 6:00 for the last three days, we had better be there before he gets up. And could you please explain how you ended up in the forest with that bloodsucker," His voice sounded so flat and I could see the deep pool of hurt in his eyes. I sighed.

"Please don't call him that," I said.

"Oh _why? _Does it _offend _you? Don't you want me calling anyone in your family _**bloodsucker**_?"

"My **family**? Jacob Black you **are** my family! Or haven't you noticed? Do you really think… really **believe **that I would choose him over you, just like **that**?" I said, snapping my fingers. He looked at me, ashamed. He didn't reply, but I could see the answer written all over his face. Yes, yes he could.


	10. Family

**10. Family- Edward**

"Edward's home!" Alice squealed in delight.

_Welcome back. _She seemed to be the only one who was really happy. Everyone else had a thousand things to think about, to worry about. Most of them were my fault.

_Edward! _That was all Esme thought, but she sounded relieved.

"Family meeting," Carlisle said. We went to the table in the dining room. A prop, as we didn't eat. Instead we used it as a conference room. I was the first to arrive. Alice sat down next to me cheerfully. She probably already knew the outcome of this meeting. When everyone else was seated, Carlisle began.

"Well, as you all know we have a problem. We can't go out or live life as normal humans while we are here. It has only been 10 years since we left, and people will still remember us. Maybe the rest of you can live here without them being suspicious because you hadn't changed. You can pass for 28 and 29… barely. But they **will** get suspicious if Esme and I haven't changed at all. We would have to say we are 43- and we don't look it. We don't have one wrinkle, not one gray hair. So what do you propose we do?" The last question was aimed at me. It was my fault we were back here **way** too soon and I knew Rose was still fuming. She hated moving and we had only been in Alaska for a year and a half before I had woken up from my 10-year trance and demanded we come back to Forks.

"Edward? Any more **smart** ideas? Huh? It was your great plan to come here to see if she would take you back, to be here so you can protect her! You stupid, irresponsible Jackass!" Rosalie shouted.

"She has a point, bro," Emmett sighed.

"I don't have a plan. I just know that I need to be here for her, to protect her,"

"Why? She doesn't love you anymore you JERK!"

"Rose! That's enough!" Esme said sharply. We all stared at her, shocked. It was unlike her to be sharp with any of us, even when we did something terrible, like when Emmett killed a woman whose blood was as appealing to him as Bella's is to me. So she must have felt very strongly about this. I knew how much she had opposed us leaving Forks, as she knew what it would do to me. And she especially knew what a sacrifice it was for me to leave Bella.

"Rosalie, that was uncalled for!" Carlisle agreed.

"Yes, poor Edward! But it was his **decision**! And he's uprooting us and putting us in this position for **no reason**!" If we could go red with anger Rose would be as red as a tomato. She jumped out of her chair.

"Whoa baby, calm down," Emmet got out of his chair and held her in his arms until she calmed down.

"I do still think we should go back to Alaska, or somewhere else- where we can live our lives as humans for as long as possible," she said. _Sorry for being so horrible, Edward. _Just like Rose not to say it out loud.

"Apology accepted," I said. Esme smiled.

"I agree with Rose, Edward. I'm sorry, but you made choices, and now you're going to have to face them. We can't come back and invade her life like his," Jasper said. I growled.

"Jazz, maybe there is another way," Alice said. Jasper looked at her puzzled.

"This should exclude people who are in love with the human," Rosalie added, unhelpfully.

"Rose, let me talk. We have messed this up. We left Bella Swan, and we shouldn't be coming back here now to haunt her, like ghosts of the Christmas past. The fact is, Edward and I know how much trouble she has staying out of danger, and we both feel it's necessary for us to protect her. So we come, drop in from time to time. Make sure she's OK, and give her a cell phone number so that she can call us when she needs it,"

"Edward will become obsessive with the cell, you know that. He'll have it glued to his hand till the day she dies," Rosalie said.

"Rose babe, calm down," Emmett whispered in her ear, stroking her hair, while looking at me sympathetically. _I'm sorry bro; she's just really upset. You know how much she hates moving. She doesn't mean to be so hurtful. _When Emmett stopped joking, you knew things were bad. I nodded.

"Carlisle, what's your view on the situation?" Jasper asked Carlisle. I held my breath. Carlisle was the authority figure in our family, and what he says, goes. He was so gentle and kind, that I didn't like to disagree, to argue with him. Carlisle looked at me meaningfully.

"This situation is certainly a complicated one," he sighed. "I am torn in two when it comes to deciding what we should do. What Jasper proposes certainly makes more sense, but I fear the effect this will have on Edward. We did indeed choose to leave her, and now a lot of time has passed. She may not want us here. Rosalie, you in particular hate moving around from place to place. What if we stay here? Obviously, we cannot move around town and mix with the rest of the humans, as they might recognize us, but what we could stay here, live here. Edward and Alice can keep an eye out on Bella, and the rest of you don't have to go to high school. I will find work in a hospital not far from here, but not Forks hospital. How does that sound?" Carlisle concluded. Esme beamed at him as if he were God. I smiled.

"I like that idea," I said. I could hear Rosalie's thoughts, and laughed. She was torn in two. On one hand, she wanted to leave Forks and Bella to have fewer responsibilities, but on the other hand she loved the idea of not having to go to high school and keeping up with the human charade.

"Let's put it to a vote," Carlisle said.

"I vote we stay here!" I said.

"Me too," Alice said. Jasper looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I think we should go," he said.

"We should stay here," Esme smiled at me reassuringly.

"I think we should leave her be. I'm sorry Edward," Emmett said. I nodded. Everyone was silent, waiting for Rosalie to speak. After much debate in her head, she came to a conclusion.

"I agree with Emmett," she whispered. It didn't matter what she thought though, seeing as they were outvoted.

"Thank you, you're a better family than I deserve," I beamed.

_Don't we know it! _Emmett added in his head. He was joking again, and that meant things were looking up. Alice beamed at me.

_Don't worry Edward, we'll figure this one out._


	11. Sorry

**11. Sorry- Jacob**

"Bella, I'm sorry!" I whispered. Suddenly she started to cry.

_You moron! You stupid wolf! Look what you've done now! Now she will want the bloodsucker instead of you! _My head was bursting.

"What's wrong? I am so sorry Bella, I just need you to know that!" I begged.

"Stop it!" she shrieked.

"Stop what?" I was confused.

"Stop **apologizing!**" She sobbed. "I kissed him Jake! He kissed me, but I started kissing him back! I'm the one who should be sorry!" She was hysterical again. I wasn't angry with her, surprisingly.

It was Edwards fault. He was a master manipulator, he's had a century to practice.

"That son of a bitch," I hissed. I went to hug her, but she shrunk away from me.

"Don't Jake! Please don't!" she begged, "It wasn't just his fault! I feel so bad!"

"But you don't **have **to feel bad," I said, trying to reassure her. I went to hug her again and this time she let me.

"As long as you still love me, I don't mind," I whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Than that's all that matters," I said, wiping a few of her tears away. She smiled at me, and it was like the sun had come out again after a long, long time.

"I could kill him for making you so sad," I sighed.

"Please don't. He's only doing this because he loves me. I'm going to the Cullen's place later on, so that they can tell me what they're going to do now,"

"Are they still considering staying in Forks?" I asked, voice shaking.

"Yes," she sighed.

"NO! NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" I yelled.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"If they stay here they will make our son and probably daughter change into a Wolf too. I have a problem with that!" He yelled. She gasped. Obviously she had never considered that.

"I'll have to discuss this with them," she said. She was trying to remain calm, for my sake. I thought I had mastered self-control but since the Cullen's had been back my self-control had been that of a young wolf.

"Will you tell Sam he crossed the treaty?" She whispered.

"No," I sighed. She smiled. We got home just in the nick of time.

"Hey kids," Phil yawned, coming into the kitchen. We smiled. We spent the morning with Bella's mom and Phil. Charlie called and said Sue was round his place, and was cooking, and would we like to come? We agreed. Lunch was at 12:00 on the dot. Bella cleared away and then announced that she was leaving.

"Where?" Charlie asked, confused.

"An old friend is in town dad," she sighed.

"Who?" he pestered.

"Edward," she whispered. No one could have foreseen Charlie's reaction. His face went red and then he shouted:

"NO!" Bella sighed.

"Bye," she said, kissing me and the kids before leaving.

"Jake, are you O.K with this?" I knew the only way for him to drop it would be if I lied.

"Sure," I said.

"You are a bad liar Jake," Renée laughed. Yes, I was. But what was I meant to say?

The fact is, I think he's going to steal her away from me. I feel so helpless and lost and I'm loosing control. I can't bear her leaving my sight to go and see him. She's so weak, and there's 7 of them. The truth is I'm falling apart, but I can't let her see that. But I couldn't tell them that.


	12. Resolution

**12. Resolution- Bella**

I arrived at the Cullen's place and knocked on the door.

"You don't have to knock, just come in," Edward said, holding the door open for me eagerly.

"This isn't my home Edward," I said.

"I know Bella," he sighed. I went into the living room, where everyone was sitting around the table.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said. I smiled.

"Bella!" Alice hugged me. After we had all sat down, Edward began to talk.

"Bella, we have made a decision. We have decided to stay here," Edward looked at me, as if he expected me to be happy.

"I have an issue with that," I sighed.

"I understand that I've hurt you Bella. But you've got to give me a chance to make it up to you! Please Bella, let us stay,"

"It's not that I don't want you to stay, I do," I said. The words surprised me. Did I really want them to stay? I had been so angry that they were here to even consider that. But the fact was I really did want them to stay. If possible, I wanted Alice back as a friend. I wasn't sure if she could do that to Edward though.

"Then what is it Bella? I don't understand!" he was frustrated. I just wished the rest of the family would clear off. They were just spectators, and this wasn't a baseball game or an exhibit in a museum you could stare at. It should be private.

"You know that you're presence turns the Quliette into wolves. That would be the next generation of the wolves who are here now. That would mean my son and daughter, and I don't want that for them. I see the way it ties Jake down. He barely leaves Forks, and when he does he worries about what he's missing. You can't do that to my children. Please," I said.

"That is an interesting theory. About us being here effecting the wolves, I mean," Edward replied. He seemed to be mocking me. What gave him the right? I thought he was trying to get into my good books!

"Theory!" I scoffed, "I've seen it happen with my very own eyes! Think about it. There had been no wolves for generations, and then you turn up in Forks and Ephraim Black and the rest of them turn into wolves. Then, you leave. It missed Billy Black's generation. Then you came back again, and the wolves turn up! So don't talk to me about **theories**, because this isn't one," I snapped.  
"I think we should leave them to it," Esme whispered. Carlisle nodded, and they all left, while Edward and I just glared at each other.

"You said you didn't hate me Bella," he whispered.

"I don't," I replied, "I have my family to think of. I need to think about what's best for them."

"You are my Juliet, Bella. I can't leave you,"

_'Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting, for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think…'  
_It was a catchy song my mom liked. 'Love story' by Taylor Swift. That part so perfectly describes what I was feeling when Edward left. I was waiting, even though I knew Edward was a man of his word. He had promised to leave me alone, and leave me alone he did. I was like that for half a year, until someone else became my Romeo. I still love Romeo and Juliet, but sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if Juliet had taken the time to know Paris, instead of marrying the first guy she meets? Would she have realized that he was a better match?

"Edward, you say you love me. If you love me you should be able to see that it would be best if you just left,"

"I can't do that," he whispered.

"You are here with your family! This isn't just your choice!"

"We have already voted. Emmett, Rose and Jasper wanted to leave, but we outvoted them," he said smugly.

"I need to talk to Alice," I whispered.

"Why?"

"You weren't the only person in this family I was close too! She was my best friend!" Before Edward could reply, Alice was there. She looked at Edward long and hard, and I caught on a second too late that she was telling him something. Alice took me upstairs to her room silently.

"I wish we could stay, but it was a stupid idea. Now I see us leaving. I've just missed you so much; I just wished we could be near you. I want you back," she moaned, as soon as she shut the door.

"I want you back too Alice. What you all don't **understand, **least of all Edward is that I didn't just loose him when he left. I lost a future, a family, a best friend. I already thought of you as my sister!" I could feel the waterworks coming on again.

"I know, but he wouldn't listen. Now I'll call a family meeting, we'll vote one last time. I think that as soon as they hear you out they'll change their minds," Alice whispered.

"Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Edward. Family meeting" she said. I could hear them from all over the house, moving into the living room.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded. When we arrived Carlisle stood up formally and said;

"Alice, the floor is yours," Alice grabbed hold of my hand.

"Bella has something to say to us. Then we are going to have to revote what we voted earlier today," she said, and then sat down.

"As I've said before, I have to think of my family. You know what your presence here does to the Quileute's! Please, I beg of you, please leave. Don't do this to me, to my children. Your presence here is ruining me, too. I could get used to you being here, but right now, Jake is hurting. I can't have that! Please leave,"

"Let's vote," Alice said.

"I think we should respect Bella's wishes," Rosalie said, smiling at me. That was one of the first acts of kindness she had shown me and I was grateful for it.

"I think we should go," Emmett said. I nodded.

"We should go," Jasper said, and Alice nodded, though she looked upset about it.

"Edward… I think it's for the best that we respect what Bella wants," Carlisle added, kindly and gently.

"NO! We should stay!" he said, desperately. He had already lost. Esme sided with him, although I had a feeling it was because they were already outvoted and she wanted to comfort Edward by being on his side.

"We'll leave soon," Carlisle said.

"Thank you!" I was so relieved. They were leaving, and my life was going to go back to normal.

"Can you give me a chance to say goodbye privately?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye to me to!" Alice begged.

"I won't," I promised, before following Edward out into the garden.


	13. Goodbye

**13. Goodbye- Edward **

I felt so betrayed. Almost my whole family was against me. Only Esme was on my side. Who was I kidding? She was only on my side to make me feel better, as I had lost already. Alice was the biggest betrayal of all.

'_Don't worry Edward, we'll figure this one out._' She had said. And this was her way of doing it? And now I had limited time left with Bella, before she would go back to that DOG and her children, and I'll never see her again.

"Bella," I said. I wanted to say something more, something passionate. Wanted to change her mind. But that's all I could say.

"Bella," I said again.

"Edward, you do know I'm sorry," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied. I took hold of her hands. She let me. She was letting me have my goodbye. I kissed her and she started to kiss me back. It was a long kiss, but she was giving it her all this time.

"Something to remember me by," she said, when we broke apart. She was crying.

"I hope you're happy Bella. Your kids are lucky to have you as their mother, and Jake is even luckier for having _you_,"

"Thanks," she said, kissing me lightly on the lips again, "I guess this is it then."

"Goodbye Bella, I love you, always. If you ever want me, I'll be here," I whispered.

"Thank you, Edward. Love you," she replied, she started to walk towards the house, at the door, she turned around, "Goodbye Edward," she said. And then she was gone. Gone from me forever.

**Bella POV:**

"Goodbye Edward," I said, then left. I was never going to see him again, and that made me so sad. My heart was aching. Yet I knew I couldn't have them both, and I knew who I couldn't live without, and that was Jake.

"Alice," I whispered, and she came running.

"Oh Bella!" she said, throwing her arms round me. I laid my head on her shoulder when I hugged her, crying uncontrollably.

"I love you Bella, you're like a sister to me," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in.

"Goodbye Bella," Esme said, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodbye," I said to everyone, and then I rushed to the door. I glanced over my shoulder, took one last look at the people that could have been my family. And then I left them in my past, with tears staining my cheeks as I embraced my present.

**Jacob's POV:**

I sat on the bed in our bedroom. It was late. Everyone was in bed. Where was Bella? Bella wouldn't stay there for this long, would she? Unless…

_Don't even go there Jake. She wouldn't leave, just like that. _I thought, but I couldn't erase the doubt in my mind. I couldn't keep my emotions in check and I started to sob. I buried my head into my pillow.

"Where are you Bella?" I whispered.

"Jake?" Suddenly, my mood lifted, my heart was no longer heavy. She was back!

"Where have you been?" I asked. My red eyes and thick voice betrayed me.

"I left their house two and a half hours ago, but I needed to calm down. So I drove to Angela's place and talked things over with her," she said, stroking my hair, "Please don't be upset, they're going. Tonight or tomorrow. I love you Jake," she whispered, and I hugged her. I started crying again.

"I thought I was going to loose you!" I sobbed.

"Oh Jake, you know how much I love you. I know who I can't live without. I love you!" she said, hugging me and rocking me as if she were a little kid.  
Bella wanted me. They were leaving and Bella was staying. Bella was mine.

There was the soft pitter patter of little feet just outside the door.

"Mommy, daddy? Can we come in?" Harry asked.

"Sure honey," Bella replied. The kids jumped onto the bed and cuddled up with us.

"Things have been so weird around here mommy. You're never home," Mia said sadly.

"Don't worry honey, everything is going back to normal," Bella said, though she was looking at me. I smiled. Everything was going to be just fine. Edward Cullen was gone, Bella was happy again, and we loved each other. What more could I ask for?

***************

**Please, please, please PLEASE review! This is my first ever fan fic so getting feeedback is really important to me. I might write a sequel- if you want me to please let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
